Girl Meets Friends Forever
by J.A. Cruz
Summary: The gang is finally in high school and they have new lives. This is set after 'Girl Meets New Year' and basically what if Lucas chose Maya and not Riley. All the gang is there and slowly drifting from Riley and it seems like she only has Charlie. Though it could just be her mind. Rated T for some language and mature content.
1. Girl Meets Party

_Feelings._ The world has always taught us that feelings are the gateway to our personality. The way you feel shows who you are. Feelings is what I experienced when I first met Lucas Friar. The way I feel now seeing him date my best friend, Maya Hart. We were 15 now; all in high school. Lucas, Maya, Zay, Farkle, Smackle, and Charlie. After the whole Texas fiasco, we had all hung out. At the moment Maya and I are getting ready for a party at Farkle's. It was a big back to school thing. I looked towards Maya. "Do you think Charlie will like my strawberry or watermelon lipgloss?" Even though during my New Year's party Farkle told Lucas I still love him; he chose Maya. I was fine with it especially after both Maya and Lucas left me on the roof crying, Charlie came back and comforted me.

"I wouldn't know, I've never kissed him. Does Lucas like strawbe-" I cut Maya off right away "Cherry he likes the cherry lip gloss." She rolled her eyes like she did often. "Of course you would know! You've kissed Lucas." I frowned.

"That's not my fault! That was seventh grade!" I tried to reason. She brushed through her hair. My hair was curled lightly on the bottom.

"I'm not saying that was your fault I'm just saying you would know what flavor lip gloss my boyfriend likes." She commented as I applied watermelon lipgloss on my lips. The redish color really made my lips pop. Ever since Lucas chose her, our relationship was starined.

"Of course I would know Maya; he was my first kiss, so yeah I know what flavor lipgloss he likes." We dropped the subject hearing the intercom from the door.

"It's Charlie" "It's Lucas." Lucas and Charlie said at the same time. I sighed softly letting the them both up. I took one last look at my reflection and opened the door for them. I smiled looking at Charlie in his leather jacket and jeans.

"Wow now I feel overdressed" I joked looking down at my dress. He grabbed my hand twirling me.

"No you look amazing. Perfect even." I smiled a light blush on my face before looking at Lucas. I looked at towards my room, knowing Lucas would want to see Maya. She was walking out when Lucas was walking in making them both fall.

"Thank you Charlie." I told him about the compliment. I watched Lucas help Maya up. "Now who's ready to party." I joked making everyone laugh awkwardly. We all walked to the subway sitting until we reached Farkle's side of town. His dad was super smart and one of the best lawyer/author/innovators in the world. The house was huge and beautiful. We squeezed our way through the crowd of our other friends until I saw Smackle and Farkle. "Hi Farkle, Smackle." I greeted, hugging them both. The music played loudly through the speakers as we all stood around. We were just talking. Charlie had his arms wrapped around me.

"Can you believe we're going to be in high school on Monday?" I asked the people around me over the music. This is the group I wanted to be with for the next four years. Like mom had said I would be. I bit my lip watching Mr. Minkus go up on stage and talk.

"Good even boys and girls of John Quincy Adams Middle School or should I say High school?" Everyone cheered clapping when he said that. "Now I know for most of you know Cory Matthews has been the one to give you all of life's advice, but tonight I want to add on to what he's taught you. "Live life to the fullest! Keep those friends you have close and hold on to them. You'll need them to go through life's biggest obstacles." He continued. "Everyone have fun tonight and enjoy the next four years of high school!" Everyone clapped and cheered when the music started back up. I kind of just stayed talking to Charlie, Farkle, and Zay. Lucas and Maya were dancing with the other people. I sighed softly watching how happy they were. I thought I was that happy being with Charlie. Sometimes my feelings were just too much.

"Come on Riley let's dance?" He told me pulling me to dance with him. I giggled walking with him as a new song started. It was a really up beat and fun. I danced with him laughing as he sang along to the song. Suddenly he twirled me grabbing my waist, making me very flustered. "Did I ever tell you I was a really good dancer?" I shook my head softly. "Well now you know, cutie." He made my heart flutter. I watched Maya and Lucas dancing, laughing, and my heart sunk. How could I still have feelings for him? He chose her! He chose my best friend over me! I shook my head looking at Charlie.

"I'm glad we're here together tonight." I told him, as a new song came by my arms wrapped around his neck as we danced. My mind covered from all that I didn't want to think about for the night. For tonight, I wanted to think about school and Charlie and anything else.

"Hey Riles, the party is a bore so the gang and I wanted to head to a movie, wanna go?" Maya asked me softly interrupting my thoughts.

"We can't leave Farkle's party; that's rude to him and he's one of our best friends." I told her disagreeing about leaving the party.

"Or she's just scared that since she told her dad she was coming here she doesn't want to lie to him!" Lucas teased me making me upset. "Right Riley?"

"Stop! That's not true! I just think that Farkle deserves his very good friends to stay at his party." I defended myself. Charlie leaned down to my ear making me shiver with his deep voice.

"We should go to the movie and maybe not talk or watch the movie." I was confused. Why wouldn't we watch the movie or talk? We should at least talk if we're not watching it! I pouted a bit confused and Maya laughed.

"Come on kid! You're smart enough to know what Charlie wants!" She teased making kissy faces at me. I was shocked I shook my head.

"I really need to be here for Farkle." I insisted, trying to reason with Maya. I was really nervous. Charlie would only be the second guy I kiss and I had known Lucas a whole year before kissing him.

"Actually Riley my father has offered to pay for all of us to go see a movie and snacks since word spread quickly everyone was bored. He wants to ensure we have a good weekend before high school and not end up stressed before school!" Farkle popped up telling me.

"Great.. Yaaaayyyy!" I faked my happy 'yay' for the first time in a while. That was actually the first time I said it in a while, fake or real. So we all took the subway to the movie theater. Charlie held my hand the whole time. I shivered a bit realizing I forgot my jacket.

"You cold?" Charlie asked automatically slipping his on me. He didn't mind that I lost my jacket just wanted me warm. "How about this time instead of licorice in the popcorn we do chocolate and gummies?" He asked me as I laid on his chest. He even wanted to eat my chocolate and popcorn snack Lucas showed me.

"Yeah and we can get a slushie?" I responded to him. This movie might actually be super fun.

* * *

Riley's Outfit: cgi/set?id=184199375

Maya's Outfit: cgi/set?id=184209072


	2. Girl Meets Last Day of Summer

The movie with Charlie, though we were surrounded by our peers, was amazing. It was really shocking that people actually went out and did things like that. I didn't watch the movie mostly. I kept throwing popcorn at Charlie until he grabbed my hand kissing me. His lips were so soft and tasted like watermelon or was that my lipgloss rubbing on his lips. Either way, he was a nice kisser. I looked at the window seeing Charlie outside of it with breakfast bagels. I opened my window. "Hey, you it's only been." I looked at my clock; _8:00 AM_ "8 hours 45 minutes and 16 seconds and counting since I last saw you." I told him smiling. He climbed in handing me the bag.

"I know but I wanted to see you and bring breakfast." He said. I nodded blushing, at my clothes. I was still in my pajama's from when I changed the night before.

"Just let me change quickly!" I put the bag of food on my dresser gathering clothes and walking to my bathroom I called Maya needing to talk to her.

(Conversation: _Me_ , **Maya**

 **Riley, you better be dying for you to be waking me at eight o'clock in the damn morning.**

 _I know, I know I'm sorry. I'm freaking out. He showed up at my window when I woke up._

 **My 'He' or your 'He'?**

 _My 'He' what do you I do? What do I say, he even bought me breakfast!_

 **Now, Pumpkin this is new for you the only 'he' you've ever had in that bedroom your father drives away and he's my boyfriend, so calm down put your big girl pants on and go eat the breakfast he bought for you.**

 _Thanks, Peaches! Love you_

 **Always and love you too.** ) I got off the phone and changed brushing through my hair quickly. I went out to Charlie who was looking at a picture of me, Lucas, Maya, and Farkle. Lucas was staring at me much like he stares at Maya and Charlie does me. "So let's have breakfast?"I told him, guiding him to the table hoping no one was awake. I let out a breath when he sat down before my parents came out. "Good Morning Sweetheart, Charlie." My mom said. Charlie instantly stood making me stand too. He shook my mom's hand.

"Good Morning Mrs. Matthews. I hope you don't mind, but I treated Riley to breakfast this morning." He smiled that charming smile.

"Well thank you, Charlie, I was just going to pick up something on my way to the office, and leave Cory to cook but turns out he had to go to the school." I bit my lip.

"You head to the office mom, I'll drop Auggie at Ava's, then I think Charlie and I are going to the park." Mom smiled softly and shook her head.

"Auggie is with your dad, so you two have fun." I watched my mom leave and we sat down to eating the breakfast. I smiled serving us both drinks.

"Juice or milk?" I looked at him.

"Juice is good." So I served two glasses of juice and we ate in silence. After breakfast, we went to the park and just sat on a bench talking. I laid my head on his shoulder smiling when he wrapped his arm around me.

"Are you excited for school?" He asked me looking down at me, that charming smile on his face. I nodded giggling.

"Ecstatic!" I replied. I really was happy; happy to be in high school and away from my dad. Hopefully, he hadn't decided to be our teacher again and teach more life lessons. I looked up at him. "So, Charlie Gardner what do you do for fun?" I asked smiling up at him.

"Hmm... Anything really, but I guess running is really my interest. I just like the adrenaline it gives me." He told me. I smiled softly nodding. "And what about you Riley Matthews."

"Huh? Well, writing I guess. Like things I see, know and what I want people to know. " I revealed. I had never told anyone besides Maya that. I loved to write and make stories for others to read. He smiled.

"Well, I hope one day I get to read one of your stories." I nodded

"Maybe one day," I smiled at him kind of shocked when he kissed me. I sighed looking at the time 6 o clock. We didn't get to officially leave anywhere's until 2 since we got distracted watching movies and stuff and it was Sunday. "I better get home; dad would freak if he found out I was with you all day." He chuckled letting go of me.

"Come on I'll walk you home." Charlie walked me home and kissed my cheek before I went in. I laid on my bed giggling, just so happy about the day I had. I called Maya wanting to tell her all about it, but Lucas answered.

(Conversation: _Me_ , **Lucas** , Maya

 **Hello?**

 _Lucas? Where's Maya?_

 **Um.. I think her room or something. I don't know we were heading to your mom's cafe right now why?**

 _I needed to talk to her about something, but I don't want to disrupt your date._

Huckleberry, did you answer my phone? Hey, Riles!

 _Guess what, guess what?!_

Kid, calm down before you burst what is it?

 _Charlie is perfect, he's so sweet! And he cares about my writing!_

 **You write? How did I not know this?**

 _Anyways we have all of our classes together and lunch. I'm pretty sure he's asking me to the school dance!_

That's great Riles! I'm happy for you. 

_I'll talk to you soon Maya we should go shopping soon for back to school clothes._

Well meet me at the cafe we'll go after Huckleberry treats me to a coffee. 

_Kay be down there soon!_ ) I went down to the cafe and saw Charlie with Maya and Lucas. "Hey guys, Charlie." I sat at the table with them, Farkle, Smackle, and Zay walking in.

"How come no one said we were hanging out?" Zay commented with a pout.

"Aww, it's okay Isaiah! I didn't know two of my best friends and boy-" I cleared my throat. "Three of my best friends were hanging out either." Everyone stared at me confused. I had almost called Charlie my boyfriend. I shook my head. "Ready to go shopping Maya?" I asked rubbing my arm, slightly uncomfortable. I bit my lip, looking between my friends watching how Lucas stared at Maya.

"Sure Riles let's go," Maya told me and we went to the mall. It was fun and I got some really cute stuff and Maya helped me change my style. This was a great way to spend the last day of summer. Between hanging out with Charlie, to me shopping with my best friend it was great. At the end of the day, before I went to bed, I texted Charlie. It was only 6 and I had texted my parents I would be home before 10.

 _(-Hey you. -Riles_

 _-Hey yourself -Charlie_

 _-So that whole thing with the conversation and the cafe was weird -Riles_

 _-Not really - Charlie_

 _-I'm sorry -Riles_

 _-For what? -Charlie_

 _-Almost calling you my boyfriend. I mean obviously, you're not... My boyfriend. -Riles_

 _-Oh, Riley, don't worry about that. I think I felt more upset you didn't call me your boyfriend. -Charlie_

 _-Oh? -Riles_

 _-I hope tomorrow at school I can call you my girlfriend. -Charlie._

 _-Well, I hope I can call you my boyfriend. -Riles_

 _-Night, Riles. -Charlie_

 _-Night, Charlie -Riles)_

I smiled softly putting my phone on my dresser, charging. This by far had been the best day of summer all year and it was already over. I fell asleep happy and woke up even happier, ready to see how everything from yesterday affected today.


	3. Girl Meets Maturity (Part 1)

**First of all I want to thank all of those that have been so kind to review and read my story. This is my first GMW story and even though Riley is kind of OOC I'm trying.**

 **LayaxFiley122: I don't know if I'm going to make her with Charlie, Zay or Farkle. Definitely more than likely not with Charlie. I am leaning towards Farkle but I don't know I am going to break him and Smackle up.**

 **Marilove24: I'm glad you're liking it and hope you keep reading.**

 **depressedturtle: I'm glad you're liking it. Hope you keep reading.**

 **Nothesc: I'm glad you like the story and the shippings.**

 **To all readers: I understand you may or may not think Rucas is end game or the writers of GMW might have Lucas pick Riley but keep in mind that this is a _Fanfiction._ This is my mind and how I want things to happen even if the show doesn't make them happen that way. Incase anyone wants to say my 'fantasy' is wrong here is the definition of a Fanfiction. (** **Fanfiction is when someone takes either the story or characters (or both) of a certain piece of work, whether it be a novel, tv show, movie, etc, and create their own story based on it. ) This is simply fake and what I see happening. Sorry if this seems mean but this needed to be said since on a lot of my stories I get a message like this. I'm sick of it!**

* * *

I got out of bed stretching and tripping over my own two feet. I sigh shaking my head and standing, talking to myself. "Okay Riley Matthews as of today you are no longer a super clutz. You are no longer running after Lucas Friar and you are going to be happy whether or not Charlie Gardner is your boyfriend." I got dressed in a pretty dress and slipped on some boots letting my hair fall around my shoulders. I grab my back pack and text Charlie _'Meet you at the front of the school, can't wait to see you.'_ When I looked up Maya is sitting on the window seat. "Ready for high school Peaches?" I ask watching her outfit. A pair of black jeans, some band shirt and a red flannel, all paired with combat boots.

"As long as I'm with you, Pumpkin!" We linked arms and went to the subway. It seemed like my parents were dropping off Auggie at his first day of first grade. He was 6 and it was hard to believe he wasn't my baby brother anymore well he wasn't a baby anymore. We both walk in silence and meet Lucas and Farkle at the subway.

"Hi guys! Happy First day of high school!" Farkle says unusually happy. I smile at him giggling to myself. Some part of me even though it was weird considering Maya, Farkle and I have been friends since we were two, I have always had a soft spot for Farkle. We were both super smart, and have things, secrets no one knew. He's been there lately more than Maya and Lucas.

"Where's Zay?" I ask noticing the final member of our group is gone. Zay runs up jumping at me, and making me scream as I jump. "Isaiah Babineaux! I swear!" I squeal at him. He just smirked at me and walked away towards the subway. I sat on the bus just looking at my phone waiting for some kind of reply from Charlie.

"You okay, Flower?" Zay asked me using his nickname he gave me kind of as a synonym to Maya calling me 'Little Plant'. I look at him a smile on my face, but he sees past it, he sees the confusion in my smile. "Come on Flower, I know you better that." He told me, making me look up at him.

"Charlie hasn't texted me back." I shrugged softly. I know it hadn't been that long since I even sent the message but it was weird; the night before he had texted me so quickly and now he wouldn't even answer if we were meeting in front of the school. I just smiled at Zay. "I'll be okay, Zay I just hope he got the text." I told Zay, biting my lip and smiling as we stopped and stood up. I grabbed Maya's arm and pulled her with me off the subway.

"Riles I was going to walk with Lucas to school. You know so we can get our lockers together." I frowned a bit at my best friend.

"We always get the two lockers together... It's been that way since 6th grade?" She just left to Lucas with no reason about it. I walked to the school with Zay and Farkle. We were discussing our class schedules and what classes we had together. I had all my classes with Farkle, Zay and Charlie. Maya, Lucas, and I all had three classes together with the others of course. I smiled seeing Charlie on the steps waiting for us.

"Come on Riles I picked out our lockers." Charlie told me, making me frown. _What?_ My friends stared at me confused and I pulled Farkle to a supply closet.

"He picked my locker for me Farkle!" I exclaimed. That was totally weird, him picking my locker for me and him. I felt really bothered by that, but Maya and Lucas were doing it, so I could be okay with it. I sighed.

"Riley do you not find that weird? Awkward even?" Farkle told me, looking at me one of his eyebrows raised in confusion. I found it crazy and kind of disturbing that we hadn't talked about lockers and I couldn't even talk to Maya about us being next to eachother like we always have been. I shrugged.

"I don't Farkle maybe this is the way things are supposed to be. Lucas and Maya are locker neighbors and Charlie and I are. With you next to me of course. I need at least one friend near me at all times. I hope." I bit my lip pulling. "U-unless you and Smackle aren't wanting to be next to eachother of course." I was rambling.

"Well Isadora and I have decided to be with friends most of the time. Obviously if we see each other or have classes together we'll talk but we don't want to grow up too fast. We have other priorities; school, homework, college..." I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Farkle." I went to my locker, since Charlie had told me was my locker number and saw Zay on the other side of me.

"So Flower, looks like we're locker neighbors." He told me, making me smile and shake my head.

"Flower?" Charlie asked, popping up behind me making me jump. "He calls you Flower?" I looked at him startled and Zay stood next to me.

"It's a nickname Charlie, like what Maya calls me, or what Farkle calls me. I mean we all have nicknames for eachother. Why wouldn't we? I mean we're all bestfriends."

"Yeah Gardner no harm in a fun nickname." Zay chimed in.

"No asked for your opinion Babineaux!" Charlie snapped. At this point both Maya and Lucas were now by us too and Maya frowned coming over.

"Is everything okay?" Maya asked us worried.

"It's the first day guys lets get to history before the teacher is upset!" I told them walking in and stopping, my father was our teacher of course. I sighed. "Gee dad thanks for the heads up." I sat in my usual seat Maya as always sat next to me. At least there was some normalcy in this school; everyone knew I always sat in front with Maya next me. I looked at my dad write the word 'Maturity' on the board.

"Maturity, what does it mean?" he asked us. The few new kids my dad had never taught raised their hands but Farkle spoke up.

"The mind set of being mature?" He said almost as a question.

"Exactly but what exactly is being mature? The mind set and all?"

"It's acting different, you're not the same as you were last year, month or week. You're not acting like a kid but more like a young adult in our meaning but as an adult in yours." Lucas added to what Farkle said.

"It's being okay that the guy you like or liked might be dating your best friend." Maya said .

"Or that your best friend will know what flavor lip gloss your boyfriend likes because he was her first kiss.." I said, as both of us looked at Lucas. My dad interrupted us all and cleared his throat.

"Great ideas guys, but now time for the assignment!" We all groaned, me rolling my eyes, and scoffing. "Oh stop it!" My dad exclaimed in that weird voice he always did. "The assignment is to work in pairs and come up with aspects on how your partner has matured over the time you knew them." I looked at Maya. I knew everything about her of course I was going to do my report about Maya. "Now, this is a chance for me to get to know those that I haven't taught and to learn the way everyone sees their peers." He told us leaving us to partner up.

"Maya?" I asked looking at her and she smiled.

" 'Course Pumpkin." I smiled at her and we started working on our essay. It was easy to write about each other when I've known her my whole life. I wrote out a quick rough draft and let her read it. I watched for her reaction. She looked shocked. I didn't know if that was a bad thing or if she was shocked. "W-wow? I-I mean I knew you knew a lot about me but I didn't realize you paid this much attention. Riles you know so much about me." She had tears in her eyes.

"Maya?" She just stared at my report. "Peaches?" I said confused.

 **Maya's P.O.V**

She knows so much about me; had always been watching everything I do and what I like. _Wow?!_ I never knew she had paid so much to everything I do. She was my best friend but this was amazing. "I'm fine Riles. It's amazing how much we've been through together, you know." I told Riley as she watched me confused. The only thing I had about her was her quirkiness and style changed. That's how she matured to me. The bell rang and we all got our stuff walking out. Charlie grabbed Riley's hand and pulled her away from us.

"That guy really creeps me out." Zay mumbled coming up beside me. I looked at him then back at Riley and Charlie. He freaked me out too. I knew that I couldn't tell Riley anything, or she would be upset with me. I already stole the guy she liked from her. I couldn't really tell her I hated Charlie. She really liked Charlie and I couldn't change that. "Are we going to tell her?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "We can't! I know we all agree he's really creepy but she likes him!"

"Maya, he chose her locker for her! He almost tried to sit in your spot with her in class. He just seems really off!" Farkle explained, as we all walked to our next class, parting ways when we had to. I walked with Lucas, my boots hitting the floor in rhythm to his feet.

"We have to get her away from him!" I exclaimed to Lucas. He frowned confused. He liked Charlie, they were close friends actually. I didn't understand why. Charlie had been trying to get after Riley since Semi-formal in eighth grade. I sighed. "He really, really makes me uncomfortable."

"Well Riley likes him." Was all Lucas said as we walked. "I mean I chose you and she chose him."

"That night, she didn't choose him! When we went on the roof did you not see her alone when Farkle told us that she still loved you."

"Maya." He turned me to him. "She isn't right for me! She's too bubbly and light. She has her secrets yeah but still, she isn't like you. You're a mystery, you aren't so easy to let it out." I scoffed to myself.

"Now stop right there, Ranger Rick, that bubbly, open girl is my best friend. Even if you chose me, if something is off about Charlie to me, I am going to tell her." I continued walking to class and went in as the bell rang.

 **Riley's P.O.V**

I walked with Charlie to class but he stopped when the bell rang. "We're late." I mentioned still trying to walk.

"Come on Riles." he told me as we walked.

"My dad will freak if I miss class, he's here, he'll know, trust me." I told him as we walked into our class and I sat with Zay. "So how much did we miss?" I asked.

"Nah, just introduction from the teacher. She's amazing." I looked at the teacher, she had an interesting look to me. She was different and I liked it. I listened to her talk about the book, we would be reading for class. It was about a girl's journal, based on a true story, but not necessarily so true. As soon as she stopped talking I read the book. It was interesting but very scary at the same time. I looked at Zay who was reading too.

"What do you think, Zay?" I asked him.

"I like it, it's really deep and kind of harsh. Reminds me of Maya, I mean the girl's personality." Zay told me as I looked at him. He really had an interesting voice on how he explained things. That was his maturity factor, he wasn't a goofball anymore. I mean he was, but it wasn't as much as when I first met him. It was really interesting. I nodded a bit interested in how he spoke. We had lunch next since we did kind of a block schedule, this was four classes each day. I walked with Zay to lunch, but Charlie grabbed my hand.

"Ready for lunch?" Charlie asked me.

"S-sure but I was going to walk with my friends. I mean don't you have your friends." I told him. I didn't mean to seem so harsh but I wanted to sit with my friends and everyone. I sat in lunch with my friends.

"Riles, did you talk to Charlie?" Farkle asked.

"Shut up Farkle!" I told him looking at my food.

"Woah, sounds interesting Riles, what do we have to talk about." Charlie said from behind me.

"You have to stop doing that!" I told him, looking annoyed. Everyone saw it. Charlie was a weird character, it was weird.

"Doing what?"

"Sneaking up behind me! You freak me out! You chose my locker, you changed your schedule to match mine!" I exclaimed to him not even realizing I was going crazy over this. He had a frown. "I'm sorry but I hate feeling like I'm being watched." His frown quickly turned to a smile and he hugged me.

"Fine no more sneaking up on you." I smiled sweetly.

"Good not sit let's eat lunch." I didn't notice how sad Zay looked. I talked about our other classes and other things with Charlie. I was in my own little world. Soon after lunch the rest of the day went by quickly. Eventually, Maya, Lucas, Zay, Farkle, Smackle and I were all sitting in my room going over our math homework.

"What did you guys get for number 1?" I asked staring at my paper confused.

"A" They all said like it was simple. I frowned looking at Farkle for help. He was smart after all. He knew how to show me how to do the work.

"Help!"

"Fine it's simple, just find X then Z and plug in for Y!" He told me showing me how to find for X then Z. It was kind of complicated. I hardly understood what he was saying but it would get easier, just like everything. It was all part of maturing.

* * *

 **I have decided to split this into two chapters because of my AN at the top. I hope you Read and Review and keep following the story.**


	4. Girl Meets Maturity (Part 2)

I looked at the work as Farkle explained it to me in a very complicated way but smiled acting like I understand. "So, do you get it?" Farkle asked me

"Not really but I'll be okay." I told him. I rubbed my arm softly and looked back to Maya. She was talking to Lucas about a party she wanted to throw for her birthday. It was weird. Maya and I always talked about her birthday. I looked at Zay and frowned seeing him deep in thought. "Thinking hard or hardly thinking?" I teased him. He just gave me a smile, that wide smile he always had.

"Ha ha, you know if you weren't so adorable I probably would be mad at that." A blush crept on my face when he called me adorable. He realized what he said; he had to of by how his eyes widened. "I-I mean, I'll just shut up now." He mumbled to himself and turned around back to the homework. I jumped hearing someone knock at my window and saw Charlie. I opened the window letting him, but continued to let Farkle help, well do, my math homework for me. I was just writing the answers. Charlie was reading the book for English next to me but wouldn't stop moving positions.

"Oh my god! Move one more time and I kick you off this spot!" I snapped; that was one big thing about me, I couldn't have so much movement around me when I did my homework.

"Sorry the room is just too cramped."

"Well maybe you should leave?!" Maya mumbled under her breath. I giggled softly at her comment biting my lip and looking at the finished assignment. I put it in my backpack and stood up almost tripping over my own two feet but caught myself.

"Who's hungry?" I walked to the kitchen, Charlie next to me and Zay practically at his heels. I bit my lip, looking at the two of them then my mom. "Mom, do you mind if everyone stays for dinner?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

"Sweetheart I-" Dad cut her off.

"Of course they can. They're your friends." Everyone made room. We all ate together, it was perfect how much I had my friends around for me when ever. My parents were great for that. They wanted me to have my friends around. I ate softly with my friends around me. At the end of the night, I walked Charlie downstairs and outside. I smiled at him

"Thanks for hanging with my friends tonight. They're great once you get to know them. You just have to be willing, you know." I kicked the dirt under my feet as we stood outside.

"I know but they hate me. I mean everyone besides Lucas seem to hate me, and I thought he hated me the most." I shook my head.

"They don't hate you it's just since seventh or eighth grade it's only been the five of us. We're comfortable with each other, we're scared of the change."

"That's part of maturing. Can't you make them be comfortable with me?" He flashed me his charming smile that gave me butterflies. I shook my head sighing. "So, do you not like me?"

"I didn't say that! They have minds and they say who they do or don't like! I can't convince them." I kissed his cheek softly and smiled. "I'll try though." I told him sighing to myself as I walked inside. I jumped gasping when on the way up to our apartment I bumped into Zay. "Zay?! You scared me?" I was walking again. "Wait what are you doing here? Didn't you leave with Lucas?" I looked at him confused there was six apartments in the building. Ours, another one then the two first floor and the two bottom floor. He chuckled.

"I live on the top floor, Flower!" He told me. I smiled a blush creeping on my face. "I saw you and Charlie leaving and heard a small argument. I wanted to make sure you were okay!" I nodded as we walked together. I bit my lip.

"I think Maya has liked Lucas as long as I have!" I yelled as we walked. He stopped me and pulled me to the side. "Gosh, I'm sorry, so sorry. You don't want to hear about my problems with Maya and Lucas." I was breathing heavily.

"Woah, Sunshine calm down it's alright talk to me about it. I mean Lucas talked about Maya.. a-and you of course." He smiled almost forcefully. I just nodded as we continued walking.

"He only mentioned me once." I said knowingly. I knew he hadn't talked about me much. Just like what he told Pappy Joe. He talked about the 'Blonde Beauty' more than me. I sighed softly as he walked me up to my apartment. The next morning I felt sick. My mind wandered back to Lucas as I got dressed. I was wearing a band t-shirt with faded jeans and some combat boots. My eyes were puffy and red so I added light concealer and some eyeliner. Walking to the kitchen, my stomach was in a knot. I hid my nauseated feeling and sat down sipping some juice.

"Riley you need more than juice." My mom scolded me.

"Mom I'm already running late. Charlie will be here any minute!" I told her as there was a knock on our door. I opened it and saw Charlie. I grabbed my black leather jacket and we were on our way to school.

"You look cute today." He told me flashing me a charming smile. He held my hand the whole time, but we met Zay and Farkle at the train station. I leaned on the wall as we waited for the train. Zay must have saw how sick I looked because he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Hi Sunshine?" He joked smirking at me. "I know you're sick, Flower." He told me, looking at me with seriousness. "I can walk you home if you want." I sighed shakily. "Or you can go to school and be miserable there."

"F-fine walk me home please?" I felt sick as we walked home. He was basically holding me up from falling. I don't know what happened. Last night I was fine, if I didn't know any better I would say hearing Lucas talked more about Maya than me was what made me sick. It wasn't jealousy more of being upset. I had always thought it was Lucas and I meant to be not him and Maya. I opened the door with my key since everyone was already gone. Zay helped me to my room. I sat on my bed laying back a bit. He was walking out but I grabbed his hand. "Wait?! I'm sick and you one of my dear best friends who walked me home is going back to school!" I pouted.

"No I was just going to get you some water." He explained and looked at our hands.

 **Zay's P.O.V**

Riley's hands were so soft, and they fit so perfect in mine. I was caught by surprise when she grabbed my hand stopping me from getting her water. She looked like she really needed me. "I'm just getting your water, Sunshine. I'll be back promise." I went to the kitchen getting her some water and gave it to her.

"Thanks Zay."

"No problem, Flower." I smiled brightly at her bright blush. She had a cute blush and she did it mostly when I called her by her nicknames. I sighed sitting with her.

"I'm just going to call my mom, you should do the same." We both made phone calls, explaining our situations and what was going on. I sat on the bed with her when I got off the phone. She was falling asleep. I knew I didn't have to stay but she looked so fragile like she needed me. I stayed until her mom got there but at that point She was clinging to my arm.

"Thank you Zay for staying with her. I wished you didn't have to miss school because of Riley." Mrs. Matthews told me. I smiled softly and looked down at my Little Sunshine.

"It really doesn't matter. I felt bad that she was sick and wanted to ensure her safety." I told Mrs. Matthews. She walked me to the door and I turned to her, "When Riley wakes up, can you have her call me?"

"Sure dear if she's up for it." I nodded and walked up to my apartment, bumping into Gardner. _Ugh!_

 _"_ What are you doing here, Babineaux?!" He glared at me as I stood there.

"I live upstairs and I'm walking to my apartment." I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"No matter what you do or say, the funny thing is you love her, but she'll always choose me." He told me continuing to walk on. I chose it was better for me not to punch him considering, both Lucas and I vowed not to fight. My mind kept wandering to Riley, though. No one seemed to care that she looked like she was losing her brightness. I sat in my room waiting for her call, which I never got. The next morning I went up to go see her. I knocked on her window. She was crying.

"Flower?" I hugged her and let her cry. "What's wrong? What happened?" I asked worried.

"He told me to choose..." She whimpered crying more. "Him or my friends.. He wanted me to start hanging with his friends." She sounded so hurt and confused. This made me scared. Was she going to choose him and his friends over us? I wanted to convince her to choose us. _Me._ I knew I couldn't, I couldn't make her choose me when she had finally gotten over Lucas. I couldn't force her to break up with Charlie. I looked down at her she was still in her pajamas.

"You get dressed and we'll go to school." She nodded as I walked out to let her change.

 **Riley's P.O.V**

What am I going to do? Charlie was coming to pick me up and walk me to school. I didn't choose him, but he basically made it seem like I did. He was still picking me up. I got dressed quickly and did makeup. I jumped hearing a knock at my window. "Peaches!" I smiled seeing Maya.

"Hey, Pumpkin, Farkle said you were sick and Zay brought you home yesterday?" She sounded a bit shocked. "So you're dating Lucas' best friend to get back at him? My face fell. "Can't you just be happy?!"

"Maya! That's not it! He lives upstairs so he walked me back is all, I'm still very much dating Charlie.." I told her as we both walked out. Charlie was waiting with his friends for us downstairs. I hugged him. "So are we going to school?" I looked at Maya and Zay then Charlie. Charlie pulled me with his friends. "Charlie!" He stopped, a frown on his cute lips.

"What? I thought we talked about this?" He said, confused. He was holding my hand kind of tightly.

"I'm not leaving my friends behind, I mean I barely know you and I- I'm sorry!" I just walked the rest of the way to school by myself. I was the first to class. I sat my head in my hands. I scoffed. "What am I going to do?!" I looked like I was going to cry.

"Flower?" Zay came up to me. "You okay?"

"He's making me choose! What do I do?" I whined. Everyone started coming in, it was the end of the week. Zay sat behind me as my dad came in.

"Maturity go!" My dad told us.

"Maturity happens over time, there's never a time when you're too mature." I told him.

"It is easy to see others mature or not but you have to work to see yourself!" _Maya._

"It teaches you lessons about being grown up." _Lucas._

"But don't grow up too fast." _Farkle._ We all looked at Zay for his input. He looked like he didn't know what to say. I frowned confused. He always had something to add in class, whether it was about our lesson or how this wasn't history. He shook his head thinking.

"It's knowing that even though everyone else may not see it, you'll develop feelings for new people all the time." He said. I frowned looking back at my book and looked down. He liked someone. _Wow?_ He actually liked someone. I was so confused. It felt like my heart was broken. Was I jealous? I had no right to be. I was still dating Charlie. It was really weird.

"There you have it. Maturity. In a nutshell it's exactly what all of you have said. Out loud and in your essay. Maturity it's nothing more than you know. I can't teach you, so forget the essay you all get A's." I smiled looking at Maya then Zay. When the bell rang Maya pulled me with her leaving Lucas behind. It was good to be in high school with my friends, _maturing._


	5. Author's Note

**Hey, Guys, it's me... Somehow my chapters went Wonky so I'm now missing the GMC part 1 and 2 for the story and have the chapters above and one that goes after the two I'm missing. Hope you still read while I try to figure it out. And maybe start on a new GMW story. I'll update if I do make another story.**


	6. Girl Meets The Hard Decision

I smiled walking out with my friends near me. School would be over soon and then came the weekend. It was rough to think about everything that was going on, but it would be worth it. "Don't forget Riles, choose!" Charlie whispered as he passed behind me, making me shiver. I bit my lip and shook my head. I really didn't know what to think about Charlie and the whole choosing thing, but I felt like it would pass. It was Charlie just being stubborn and wanting to make sure he was going to keep me... I sighed softly, now, sitting at home, not wanting to talk to my friends or deal with what they thought about the choosing deal. I got a whole bunch of text messages, of course.

 _Hey, Riles, we're going to the cafe if you want to meet us. -Zay_

 _Hey, Riles, my friends and I are going to the park for this movie thing, you in? -Charlie._

These were the two groups I was split between. It was hard to pick between my friends and my boyfriend, how could I? I really couldn't just pick because of the fact that either way, I lost. I texted Zay I would meet them there soon. I knew it was probably Zay's idea to invite me or Farkle's. I made it to the cafe and smiled walking in. I saw our group and sat next to Zay. He handed me a drink and smiled. "Thanks, Zay, but I could have bought mine when I got here..."

"Aww, Flower, but then what kind of friend would that make me?" he teased, nudging me softly.

"Not a very good one, I guess?" I teased back, nudging him. I literally jumped up when Charlie and his friends came in. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Charlie Gardner!" Maya exclaimed using that funny accent. I looked at her then at Charlie then at my feet.

"And you're sick right, Riles?!" Charlie asked me, sounding hurt. He looked so broken that I had lied to him, chose my friends over him. It was something that I had to do though to feel like I wasn't losing myself. "How could you lie to me?!" I couldn't find the words, but all the people in the cafe, including both of our friend groups and Maya's mom, were watching this argument.

"Is there a problem here? Riley, honey, you okay?" Maya's mom, Katy, asked, wiping her hands on her apron as she came over to us.

"Fi-fine, Ms. Katy," I looked down at my feet, worried she'd call my parents. It would be totally fine if this was an argument between me and Maya or even me and Lucas, but this was me and Charlie. "Charlie, I'm sorry but my friends mean so much to me, but I want to be with my friends right now, you understand that?" Charlie gave me his charming smile, something that used to make my heart beat when I was trying to decide who to go to the dance with, life was simpler then. Now, I just wanted what Lucas and Maya had, it was funny in a way, they were Cory and Topanga, not personalities, not at all, but the relationship, I wanted Lucas and Maya, something that I always thought would be Riley and Lucas, but here I was, being demanded to choose between my friends and my sort of kind of boyfriend.

"No, I guess I don't understand. I'm not Lucas who instantly became interested in a group of your friends because I thought I liked you or Zay who only because someone I'm close to is friends with you all I am too!"

"Charlie, don't be that guy..." I sighed closing my eyes, feeling the tears when he broke up with me, claiming I had to choose between him or my friends for about the sixth time just that day. I frowned when he left with his friends. "Char-" Zay grabbed my hand before I could chase after my boyfriend.

"He's not worth it, Flower," he told me, biting his lip. I scoffed shaking my head.

"You don't get it, my whole life I've waited for this moment, the moment that someone will actually like me for me and not some silly fall in-" before I could even finish what I was going to say, he turned me around kissing me. This was different than the kiss at the movies from Charlie. It was gentle, yet forceful. Hard yet soft.

"I can't believe you!" I heard Maya exclaim as she rushed outside; I pulled away from Zay to see Lucas going after her, obviously

* * *

 **Maya's P.O.V**

I can't believe that Riley would do something like that, especially right in front of Lucas. I knew exactly what she was doing; was she that jealous of me dating Lucas?! "Hey, what happened? You okay?" Lucas asked me, hugging me as I let out a sigh in his shoulder.

"She's only kissing Zay because she likes you still! She's jealous that you chose me!" Lucas kissed me, trying to calm me down. "That's not going to change anything."

"Look, Maya, no matter who Riley kisses or dates, it's us against the world. Riley isn't going to make me jealous, I like you and only you, okay?" I smiled nodding at him and kissed his cheek.

"We're in it for the long game... With or without our friends!" I told him, a small smile on my face as I just hugged him. We hadn't gotten the chance to just be us. It seemed like the triangle was still a thing even if it technically never was a thing since he chose me right. I sighed softly, feeling tears in my eyes and looked at Lucas. "We should do something different, well I should, you're already busy with all the sports you do, and you still have Zay, I-I need something to make friends since my best friend hates me," I whispered the end to myself more than to Lucas.

"Join the Cheer squad!" he made it sound so simple, that was Riley's place, though, not mine. It wasn't my spot to join a preppy squad and be popular that was Riley's dream.

"You know what? Yeah! I'll join, we'll be the power couple of our grade!" I giggled softly at Lucas and smirked softly.

"When do we tell our friends the good news?"

"Soon." That was it I was a cheerleader, no matter how much it hurt Riley. She had ruined so much for me and now she wanted to get back at Lucas by dating Zay! How could she? It didn't matter, I don't need her.


End file.
